Machine-to-machine, M2M, communication is known as a form of data communication of communication devices or user equipment, UE, also called M2M-devices, that does not necessarily need human interaction. Typically, M2M technology is used for transceiving telemetry data, i.e. data collected by many different types of sensors for many different types of applications, for signalling unusual events or alarming situations, and setting parameters or otherwise controlling devices at and from remote locations.
Communication between M2M-devices is supported using cellular wireless mobile communication technology, like the Global System for Mobile Communication, GSM, the General Packet Radio Service, GPRS, system, the Universal Mobile Telecommunication System, UMTS, and many other cellular telecommunication systems and networks. Nowadays, GPRS technology is considered the preferred choice for many system vendors and operators, but this does not exclude other suitable telecommunication systems.
M2M-devices generally may be distinguished into two categories: mobile user equipment and stationary user equipment. Stationary or fixed user equipment uses wireless technology to connect to central control units, for example. The term stationary or fixed refers to the fact that the respective user equipment is installed at a fixed location or is allowed to move across a predefined limited geographical area covered by the telecommunication network. Such as at home, in an office building, alongside a street for traffic control, and the like. This contrary to mobile user equipment which may unlimited move from one position to an other across the whole geographic area covered by a cellular telecommunication system, for example.
In order to enable a fixed or stationary M2M-device to connect to a cellular telecommunication system, same has to be equipped with wireless communication capability. Generally a Subscriber Identity Module, SIM, card and a transceiver unit for wireless connection. The device has to be provided with a subscription to a network or system operator, providing a subscription or user identity, such as designated International Mobile Subscriber Identity, IMSI, and Mobile Subscriber Integrated Services Digital Network, MSISDN, number, for example.
Each user equipment has a unique equipment identity, called the International Mobile Equipment Identity, IMEI, by which a specific device or user equipment can be uniquely identified in a telecommunications network or in a group of devices operating under a same subscription, i.e. a same IMSI and/or MSIDSN number.
Under normal operation circumstances, after being installed, mobility of such stationary or fixed user equipment is not foreseen and, in some cases, has to be prevented to ensure the intended operation or control function of the M2M-device. That is, the stationary or fixed user equipment may not receive service from the cellular telecommunication system outside the predefined limited geographical area for which the user equipment is regarded stationary.